


American Tune

by jmtorres



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Simon & Garfunkel - Freeform, time loops are shitty, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-11
Updated: 2003-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: "Every man is the hero of his own story, even Gaheris Rhade." ~Dylan Hunt, "The Unconquerable Man."





	American Tune

**American Tune**  
song by Paul Simon  
fandom: Andromeda, property of Tribune  
vid by   
format: .avi, 30.8mb  
link (pls right-click or ctrl-click and save as): <http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-andromeda-americantune.avi> (link updated 2 March 2019)  
description: "Every man is the hero of his own story, even Gaheris Rhade." ~Dylan Hunt, "The Unconquerable Man."

More author's notes and technical details available on [dreamwidth.](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/219089.html)


End file.
